


Thief

by slippery_stone



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slippery_stone/pseuds/slippery_stone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharing a bed with someone isn’t always easy.  This is total fluff.  Short, silly stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thief

Nyota awoke to the sensation of cold. She reached down to pull the light comforter over her body, only to discover that it was gone. With a slight noise of irritation, she sat up in bed and looked around. Next to her, Spock slept soundly, the comforter tightly curled around him, pulled up to the tip of his nose. It would have been adorable if she hadn't been freezing.

She reached for a stray edge and gave it a tug, trying to pull part of it back over her body, but it didn't budge from its' position. She was no match for Vulcan strength, even when the Vulcan in question was asleep. Not willing to give up, she grabbed an entire side and yanked it. It yielded, but only by a few centimeters, not nearly enough to provide any kind of warmth or coverage. Spock made a small noise in his sleep and pulled back. The comforter shot out of her hands and what little ground she had gained was lost.

"Hey, you thief, you stole all the covers," she said as she reached for the edge again. "You've got to share."

"Cold," Spock mumbled against the comforter without opening his eyes. She wasn't sure that he was entirely awake. He certainly didn't sound it.

"Yes, I know, that's why I need some of it," she replied, tugging again. "Come on now, give it up… "

Spock opened his eyes halfway and looked at her. She almost yelped in surprise when his arm slipped out, hooked her around the waist, and dragged her under the comforter next to him.

"There," he sighed against her hair. She turned to look at him, but it was obvious that he was already asleep again, if he had ever been awake. She sighed, planted a small kiss on top of his head, and snuggled down next to him, enjoying the wonderful warmth of the comforter and his body pressed close to hers.

'Trust a Vulcan to steal the covers. This is the last time I believe you when you say I don't need to turn up the heat in my quarters,' she thought to herself as she drifted back to sleep.


End file.
